onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ikaruga
NOTE: This character is property of Black Nyx Ikaruga (斑鳩 Ikaruga), known as Black Wings Ikagura, is a member of the Straw Hat Pirates that comes from Skypiea. She is a Birkan, but she is Pagaya's adopted daughter, Conis's step-sister and the owner of the sky cat Nekoht. She is a young brilliant weaponsmith when incorporating Dials and materials from the remains of slain monsters by carving off their horns, scales and bones. Ikagura is also passionate for literature, characterized by her love for reading and is in the process of writing her own novel about her adventures with the Straw Hat Pirates. She is the eighth member of the Straw Hat crew and the seventh to join Luffy's crew. She has a bounty of 31,500,000. Appearance Ikagura is a young, normal-sized, thin and pale girl with red eyes and midback length lavender hair, which is sometimes pulled back or tied into "twin tails" by using the two blue hair ties with mini butterfly decoration given to her by her step-sister Conis. She has a three cross-shaped red tattoo in her forehead, which she covered by wearing up in a bandana with slightly parted bangs. Like all of the Birkans, she has two little wings in downward direction on her back, but the difference is that the color of the feathers is dark gray. In the beginning of the series, her breasts were rather small compared to most characters, but as she grows older her bust size gradually grows larger. Many people consider her to be attractive or cute, and she, along with Nami and Nico Robin, is an eyecandy for fellow crewmember Sanji. Before the Timeskip During the first part of the Skypiea Arc, she wore a dark blue dress, white belt, with lavender butterfly shaped prints in the chest. She also wears black leggings and long black boots that reaches to her calves. She then changed her dress into a dark blue turtle neck long sleeve crop top (revealing her waist and bellybutton), gray shorts, and a thick black belt with four small pouches attached at the right side and her jet skis tied at the left side. After the Timeskip After the time skip, Ikagura become a slender, curvaceous young woman. Ikagura's hair has grown longer, down to her thigh and is pulled back with the same hair ties she's been using two years ago. She is now wears thin-rimmed blue glasses and red earrings. Body Measurements Ikagura's measurements are as follows: *'Height': Before the Timeskip = 149 cm (4'9), After the Timeskip = 158 cm (5'2) *'Measurements (B-W-H)': Before the Timeskip = 83-50-81 cm, After the Timeskip = 93-53-88 cm The animal that most resembles Ikagura is a crow, she is represented by the color black, gray. lavender and blue, and she smells of paper and ink. Personality Ikagura is a calm and collected person and hardly showing any emotion. She retains a calm demeanor even during battle, though she is not above mocking her opponents and their abilities, yet she can also be seen praising their skills if they prove themselves worthy. She doesn't enjoy fighting, preferring to avoid it as much as possible. If, however, it's for the sake of her crewmates or friends, Ikagura will fight without hesitation. When told by her opponent that she was out of luck, Ikagura replied that she doesn't rely on such things, as she makes her own choices. She's also very polite towards other, typically addressing others with honorifics and seems to have a penchant for poetic phrasing and has a tendency to say things melodramatically and known for her trademark phrase "sorry" which she always says after defeating her enemy. However, she has a generally kind heart and has shown that she genuinely cares for those important to her, especially to the crew of the Straw Hat Pirates and she's willing to risk her life for her allies and takes pride in being a member. Ikagura is passionate for literature and music, and during in her idle times, she sometimes playing her ocarina at the ship's crow nest or in the process of writing her own novel about her adventures with the Straw Hats. But despite being a calm and collected person, she seems to have a clumsy side to her. At first, it was shown that Ikagura can't hold her liquor, this was first seen at the celebration after defeating Enel. She took a zip of beer and she started dancing and singing non-stop. While drunk, she also acts very aggressive towards others, this is shown by her behavior towards her crewmates. She also seems to have a problem recognizing people while being drunk. But after the Enies Lobby incident, she slowly learned to control this habit. Abilities and Powers Ikagura is considered as the explorer and one of the log keepers (aside Nami) of the Straw Hats. She recorded most adventures and events that the crew encontered in their travels; and her responsibilities are not limited to just log keeping alone. She seemed to be a good researcher as she was able to look up information about the islands and people they encountered in a short amount of time. Although she seems to be the calmest member of the Straw Hats, she is still a formidable opponent. During the heat of battle, she can also fulfill the role of a swordsman (or a swordswoman) to support her friends. Physical Abilities Ikagura possess a decent amount of strength and incredible stamina, something that most people do not suspect from her thin and pale appearance, enough to fight most of Enel's enforcers and Shandians during the Survival Game for three hours straight, enough to spar against Roronoa Zoro for almost five hours and able to stay awake for days at a time. Ikagura has also shown to be extremely quick and agile, acrobatic and extremely good at moving about undetected. She shows surprising natural agility, often dodging attacks gracefully and moving fast thanks to her light weight body. She is able to easily perform amazing acrobatic feats high above the ground, positioning herself in places which enemies cannot reach such as she was shown hanging upside down from a cord which was horizontally hanged over the streets, using her feet as "hooks" to remain suspended, managing to retain balance while switching positions without a single effort and jump vast distances, land from high falls uninjured and deliver fast, devastating kicks. After the two years time skip, Ikagura now possesses great reflexes, dodging a strike with no wasted effort and immediately counterattacking. She can strike quickly, without warning, and in rapid succession. Her speed allows her to follow the movements of faster opponents to better analyze their movements, and block otherwise fatal strikes. She also now become analytical, perceptive, and deductive, she can determine the pattern of his opponent's battle methods and form a proper counter-strategy or with combination attacks to defeat his opponent's attacks. Haki Rokushiki Dials Relationships Crew Family Friends Enemies History The Cursed Wings Early Life Skypeia Saga Meeting the Straw Hat Crew CP9 Saga Davy Back Fight Water 7: A Breaking Ship, a Breaking Crew Rescuing a Nakama from Enies Lobby Aftermath of Enies Lobby Whitebeard War Saga Adventure on Ghost Island An Incident at Sabaody Archipelago and Destruction of the Straw Hat Crew Straw Hat Separation Adventure: Jipushi-Kyokuba After three days and three nights flying, Ikagura have landed on a small island in Grand Line called Jipushi-Kyokuba, the home of the famous circus troupe in Grand Line: Cirque de la Mers Sept. She was found lying next to the home tent by the Ring Mistress of the group and the "Madamme" of the island, Esmeralda, and she took her in. Two Years Later The Strawhat Reunion She gave everyone a gift Luffy - Zoro - Nami - Usopp - Sanji - Chopper - Robin - Franky - Brook - Trivia *Her name, Ikagura is the Japanese name for a [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Japanese_Grosbeak Japanese Grosbeak]. *Ikagura's favorite food is Toro (fatty tuna belly) Nigiri, sushis and other shellfish and seafood cuisines. She also enjoys drinking green tea after meal. Category:Pirates Category:Female Category:Shandians Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Straw Hat Pirates